Intense
by bestcrimedramafanfic
Summary: Law and Order SVU smut, basically it's porn with a bit of a plot Warning! Contains graphic sexual content and very strong language. Olivia and Eliot are in a intense sexual relationship, but what will happen when they can't keep there hands off each other?
1. Can't Wait

Intense

Law And Order SVU Smut

Warning!

Rated M, 18+

This story contains graphic sexual content and very strong language.

This story is basically porn with a bit of a plot.

I don't own any of the characters

Chapter One

Eliot pushed Olivia against the back of the interrogation room door and attacked her mouth with his, teasing her soft tender lips with his tongue as his teeth graze her bottom lip. She lets out a soft moan as he moves his mouth to her neck, he sucked hard enough to leave a hickey on her neck. Olivia Pushes him away and says "El we can't where at work, come over to my place tonight, around tenish". Oliva straitened her top and left the room, he tucked his little Eliot into his waist band of his trousers and headed to the bathroom to take care of things. Eliot couldn't work for another four hours looking at Olivia's tight ass and big tits without cumming in his trousers. Once Eliot got to the bathroom he found an empty stall and as soon as the door was shut he freed his rock hard cock and spat on his hand and franticly started jerking his hard member, he bit on his lip trying to hide his moans from other people that might be in the bathroom, but failed miserably, there was on one in the bathroom when he came in and he hadn't heard the door open. Thinking of how sexy Olivia looked last night in that almost see through night gown that barely covered her ass and showed off her cleavage perfectly. With each thrust his grunts became loud and when he started massaging his balls his hips stated franticly bucking into his moist hand, then he cried out "ahhh, oh shit, fuck me, fuck me, yes Liv baby work that mouth ahhhh", followed by a grunt "oh yeah, oh yeah". He came hard into his hand. He practically chewed his lip of trying to hide his moans. Once he finished he cleaned himself up and left the stall but he saw Fin washing his hand and Fin said "did you have a good time in there Stabler or did you just really need a shit" Eliot said "how long have you been in here" Fin said "long enough to know your jerking of in the precinct bathroom fantasising about your partner giving you a blow job" Eliot said "i'll do your paper work for a month if you don't tell anyone" Fin said "deal". Eliot walked out of the bathroom with red cheeks, he headed over to his desk. About an hour later Olivia and Munch returned from interviewing a victim. They spent the rest of the evening finishing paper work, well everyone but Fin. Every half hour or so Olivia shot Eliot with a seductive look because she knew how much it turned him on. She'd adjust her tits so her erect nipple would poke through her bra and top and Eliot though how much he was going to punisher her tonight for teasing him. When they left Eliot walked behind her and she could feel his bulging erection poking her at the top of her ass, when they got outside Olivia told him in a very sexy and seductive tone "you'll have to wait until later if you want to play" then she kissed him on the lips and walked to her car.

Please review! I'm going to write more chapters so tell me what you would like to see i.e. pregnancy, kink, public places and so on i'll try to incorporate these thing but I can't promise.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Foreplay

Intense

Law And Order SVU Smut

Warning!

Rated M, 18+

This story contains graphic sexual content and very strong language.

This story is basically porn with a bit of a plot.

I don't own any of the characters.

This chapter is a lot longer, enjoy.

Chapter Two

Once Olivia arrived at her apartment she took a shower to get ready for her special play date. She was getting ready when the doorbell went, and to know surprise it was Eliot holding a bottle of wine.

Oliva invited him in and got two glasses out of the cupboard and turned on the TV. After about half an hour they were making out. Eliot slowly kissed Olivia and she moaned, when he moved his mouth down to her neck she groaned louder. "ah" Olivia let a soft moan slip from her tender lips. Eliot's hand started wandering down to Olivia's thigh and stroking it gently. Olive started to unbutton Eliot's shirt, when his shirt was wide open she stared to play with his pecks. Eliot slowly lifted Olivia's T-shirt over her head and she lifted her arm up to allow him to remove it. Once Olivia's T-shirt had been tossed across the floor Eliot started to caress her tits over her bra, which made Olivia moan "oh, ah, mmm". After a long few second of Eliot gently touching her tits, he unclips her bra and that joined her T-shirt of the floor. Eliot's mouth moved to her tits and that made her moan even louder "ahhh, ohhh, mmmm". The noise she made, made Eliot even hornier but he wanted to give Oliva maximum pleasure. Eliot tuck off his shirt and Olivia gently pushed him back and unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers. She removed his trouser and he lifted his legs to make it easier for her. Once his trousers had disappeared she lightly skimmed his very hard dick and he hummed in approval "mmmm". She lifted her head up and captured his lips in an intense kiss which seen to last forever, but neither of them had a problem with it. After a while Olivia pulled away from him because she needed to breath. She moved back and slipped down his boxers so they were around his knees. Olivia grabbed cock and started to draw gentle lines down his it and circles around the head which made him wine "ahhhh, that's so good baby". Olivia said, "how much do you like it" with a seductive smile on her face. He said "I like it so much, and I love it when you bite on it", she said "you mean like is" as she grazed the tip with her teeth, which made him groan "ohhhh". She could taste pre-cum on it, as she licked over the same place which made in moan even more. She tuck it into her mouth all the way down and released it with a pop, he groaned even louder "ohhhhh, ahhhh, ohhhh", Oliva released his cock and said "do you know what, I think i'll have an early night" and walked off towards her room. Eliot followed her briskly, and when he entered her room she was laid on her bed. He stared walking over to her, and when he reached her bed she tuck his pulsing dick into her mouth and her moan loudly, "ahhhhhhhh". She started working his cock in her mouth which made him moan even louder. She did these amazing things with her tongue, which made him buch into her mouth and the more he gave the more she tuck until his entire dick was in her mouth. His groans became louder and she knew he was close. "Ahhhhh, ahhhhh, yess, I'm close baby", with that she stared massaging his balls until he was franticly bucking into her mouth, he moaned "ahhh, ohhhhh, don't stop, i'm nearly there". As he came closer to cumming his phone started to ring, as he dipped his hand into his pocket to pull out his phone the caller ID read Kathy. He pulled away for Oliva to answer the phone but she had other ideas. He answered the phone but before he could say hello, Kathy said in a annoyed tone "why aren't you home yet", "i'm working late, we've got a case involving a sex trafficking ring" Eliot lied. As he was talking to his wife Olivia stared pumping his cock in her hand, he bit down on his lip to stop his wife from hear what he was doing. He moved to the edge of the room and Olivia was smiling, but he had to stop her pleasuring him while he was trying to talk to his wife. "But you've been working late for the last 3 nights" Kathy said "and it's been the same for the last few weeks" Kathy stated. Eliot said "I know, how about this, i'll take you and the kids to the park for a picnic on Saturday, and I promise that nothing will stop me, not even work. Kathy said "ok, see you later, love you" "love you to Eliot said. Olivia stuck her finger in her mouth and made a puking motion, he ended the call and said, now that's dealt with let's get back to business. Olivia once again tuck his throbbing dick into her mouth. Within minutes Eliot was buck into her mouth and screaming "ahhhh, ahhhh, i'm going to cum, ahhhh" with that he spilled his load into her mouth and she swallowed all of it. She licked off the rest of the cum still on his cock. After a few minutes Eliot had recovered and started to passionately kiss her, while his hand roamed her body until he found her hot core which made her moan "ahhh". He traced wet open mouth kisses down her body, while one hand started to rub her sensitive clit over her trousers, ohhhh yeah, that's so good" she moaned. Eliot started to unbutton her trouser, as soon as there was enough of a gap to get his hand down her trouser, he continued to rub her clit, but he realised she had no panties on, she moaned heavily "ahhhhh, ohhhhhh, yeah". But then he withdrew his hand and decided to tease her like she did to him earlier and he said, "I think my hands getting tired" and grinned like a chester cat, she said "dam it El". After a few seconds he pulled of her trouser and tossed them somewhere around her room, his mouth latched on to her downstairs lips and started to suck hard, he added a finger and started to finger fuck her hard, she moaned "ohhh, yeah, ahhhh, so close baby, so close". He added another finger and continued pumping, but when he added a third finger was when she cried out hard "ahhh, ohhhhh, i'm goanna cum" and with that the room was filled with cries and moans "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she groaned, as she squirted, and his mouth was lapping up everything she had to give and she continued to moan.

Thanks for reading I am goanna continue this story so comment about what you think this story should contain.

Next chapter will contain actual sex, and not just foreplay and oral,


End file.
